


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by Antel8pe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl！Kim Jongdae
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antel8pe/pseuds/Antel8pe
Summary: 那时月亮便将像新弯的银弓一样，在天上临视我们的良宵。





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

1.  
“那么，你去散散心也好，给自己放个假吧。”电话里经纪人叹了口气，又叮嘱了几句让他注意安全之类的话，边伯贤简短地应下，挂断电话。  
连着两次回归成绩都不理想，公司没有明着说什么，他也从经纪人哥的愁眉苦脸中探寻到一二。他握着手机也叹了一口气，站在落地窗前俯视车流霓虹。写歌的时候老是感觉缺了点什么，看来是到了瓶颈期。每日每夜泡在工作室里，和其他制作人昏天黑地地讨论选曲风格，地上都是作废的曲调和歌词揉成的纸团，弹琴的时候不知砸了多少回琴键。思索良久，他才做了这个决定，甚至是先斩后奏，自己收拾好行李偷偷来了在日本的公寓，才打电话告知经纪人他要去日本休息一段时间，也顺便找找灵感火花。  
这房子他买了也不经常住，之前每次来日本都是个人的行程，跟着公司的安排住在随便哪个酒店，行程完了以后又紧赶慢赶地回韩国，要不是跑其他的行程，要不就是泡在工作室里做音乐，这样想想，他还是第一次自己一个人因为旅游来的日本。  
好在他有叫阿姨定时打扫，即使长久不住人，房子里也是一尘不染，但就是空空落落的，什么东西都没有，一看就是没有人味的房子。房子里仅仅摆了几件必需的家具，其他一概没有。边伯贤简单把行李收拾了一下，将衣服在衣柜里挂好，鞋也整整齐齐摆在门口，拉开冰箱准备开瓶水犒劳一下自己，发现冰箱里空空荡荡，只有一股冷气扑面而来，亲密地与他的面颊拥抱。他叹出今晚的不知道第几口气，认命地抓上钱包踩上鞋，戴上口罩鸭舌帽，出门去附近的便利店采办点东西。  
毛巾、牙刷、牙膏、拖鞋、零食饮料……实在是要买的有点多。边伯贤默念着往前走，月光洒在干净的柏油路上，临近午夜，街上并没有多少人，他低头走着，但视线范围内突然出现裙边一角。

2.  
白色的蓬蓬裙，裙子花边繁复，蕾丝与蝴蝶结弯弯绕绕地堆砌，裹在里面的小女孩有着鲜艳的猫咪唇，穿着条纹长袜，蹬着一双小黑皮鞋，甜美地站在他面前，连脖颈手腕上都缠着丝带。像个被打扮好的礼物。边伯贤晕乎乎地想。  
这一身打扮在半夜的街头着实有些格格不入，像是公主落难、无处可去，她应该出现在万人鼓掌的舞台上、华贵富丽的别墅里、或者是鸟雀鸣叫的花园中，总之是一切美好的、引人注目的、闪耀而柔软的地方，绝不会是黑漆漆的大街上，站在路中央，忍受着不知道从哪些晦暗的小巷子里投射出来的下流危险的视线。  
可是少女站在那里，甜蜜地能流出巧克力来，身上的裙子洁白无暇，连漆皮鞋都亮闪闪发光，好像真的才从家里跑出来的娇娇公主，在仆人的帮助下穿好衣服，出来吃下午茶。天上的月光落在她的大眼睛里碎成星辰，她带着一种从小被捧在手心里的不可一世与矜贵之情，朝他伸出一只手，拉住他。她好像一点都不怕，自信地像一只猫，认为黑夜都会化作她的皮毛，奇妙地与这氛围融为一体。  
边伯贤看着猫咪唇一张一合，耳边是她撒娇的尾音：“边伯贤，给我买酒喝好不好？”  
后面的事他都没有太多记忆，少女温热地小手拉着他，亲昵地喊他伯贤、伯贤尼，买瓶酒吧，我想喝这个、这个、还有那个。白色的蕾丝边、弯弯翘翘的嘴角睫毛、粉嫩圆润的指甲，要买的牙刷、拖鞋、可乐，还有各式各样的酒和黑暗中高高挂起的明亮的月亮，在他短路的脑子里晃悠打转，旋出奇奇怪怪的色彩。少女的手一直乖乖地拉着他的，小小只呆在他的掌心里，指尖冰凉手心却温暖，有着淡淡的草莓甜香。在他腾出手去拿商品、掏钱包付账的时候，她总是先一步抽出手，转去拽他的黑T一角，等他手又空下来，就立刻紧紧握住填补空缺，让人挑不出错又心生喜爱。他拉着女孩走出便利店，被扑面而来的热气一击，满面通红甩开她的手，这才反应过来。不对不对，哪里都不对，不应该是这样的。  
少女被甩开了手，登时就蓄起了泪嘟起了嘴，八字眉拧得更紧了，受了天大的委屈似的先开口道：“伯贤尼，不要我了吗？”  
边伯贤张张嘴，从“你是谁”“你怎么知道我的名字”“你要干什么”等一系列问题中挑出来了一个，磕磕巴巴说：“啊？”  
实在是太奇怪了，异国的街道上，遇见奇怪的女孩子，极其自然地就和他亲密。再、再怎么想，都不是正常的事情啊。  
少女见他愣在原地没有反应，又上来牵住他的手左右摇晃，表情急切，长长的睫毛扑闪扑闪，眸子水光泛滥，面色潮红：“伯贤尼，带我回家一起喝酒好不好嘛？”  
等边伯贤开了门去把酒放在冰箱里然后回到自己房间坐在床上的时候，他觉得自己一定是疯了。被下咒了吗？她一撒娇他就迷迷糊糊什么都听不进去了，带着女孩回了自己家，看着她在玄关处弯下腰，蓬蓬裙翘得老高，看到她条纹长袜勒在雪白的大腿肉里。她伸手解皮鞋扣，乖巧地脱下小皮鞋，接着一声尖叫扑在沙发上，然后扭过头，又是那种皱着眉毛撅着嘴巴撒娇的表情，眼睛盯着他一眨不眨，问他：“伯贤尼，我能看电视吗？”得到他的允许以后就又欢呼着跑去开电视。她是不是趁他睡着的时候在他的眼睛上滴了花汁，所以他才会对她着了魔似的，无计可施。边伯贤看了她半天，半天憋出来一句话：“那我先把酒冰一下哦。”  
窗外好像起风了，飘纱窗帘在空中打着转，像一层淡蓝色的烟雾，把窗外的夜色连带着月亮笼在一起。夏日的热气源源不断地涌进屋子里，湿润地勾魂。外面几声猫叫，应和着客厅电视嘈杂的声响，一会儿又逐渐平息，剩下电视里日本人的话语声不知疲倦的继续，格外单调。  
接着是踢踏踢踏几声拖鞋击打地板的声音，逐渐加大，然后在他门口停住，细细的声音隔着门传进来，有些闷闷的失真：“伯贤尼，我想喝酒了，一起喝酒好吗？”接着就没声了。边伯贤拉开门，看到她在门口盯着自己的脚原地站着发呆，大有他不开门就不走的趋势。边伯贤看到她头顶的发旋，散出柔顺的长发搭在肩上，发尾有小小的卷。他小时候看周围女孩子手里拿着的洋娃娃就长这个样子。这种洋娃娃通常被摆在精致的橱窗里，路过的女孩子都眨巴着大大的眼睛趴在玻璃上，呼吸在玻璃上晕出一片白雾，一边掉着金豆子一边向父母撅着嘴讨要，发誓要把洋娃娃当成自己最亲的朋友，给她梳头发穿衣服涂口红，吃饭睡觉都要带着。而现在这样的洋娃娃“呼”的变大，活生生站在他家的客厅里，唇红齿白，乖得像一只家猫。  
边伯贤感觉到她一头扎进自己怀里，太近了，能闻到她身上的草莓甜香。少女的柔软鼻息喷在他的胸口处，透过薄薄的T恤格外热烫：“拉山德……”  
边伯贤挣开她，少女就在他身后亦步亦趋，踩着他的脚印走向厨房。边伯贤从冰箱里拿出啤酒和可乐，又拿出两个杯子，在水下简单冲洗后一齐摆在桌子上，两个人在椅子上坐好，电视里还在叽里呱啦说些外语，边伯贤青筋突突跳。他按住少女跃跃欲试要去拿酒的手，装出一副冷漠的样子：“你是谁？”  
女孩子根本没有被他吓到，反倒手腕一扭反手就握住了他，食指在他的手心画圈，朝他歪头笑嘻嘻：“我叫金茜。我喜欢酒，还喜欢伯贤。”边伯贤被她盯得一阵脸红心跳，偏偏少女还越凑越近，近到她裙子上的蕾丝痒痒的扎到他的腰，近到他能看到她脸上的绒毛，近到她长长的睫毛可以碰触到他现在一定通红的脸颊。金茜似乎是一个极爱亲密接触的女孩子，她的手指还在边伯贤的手心写着什么，勾得边伯贤方寸大乱，下身起了反应。  
还没等到边伯贤的反应，金茜就先一步拉开距离，伸手去拿桌子上的啤酒。拉环脱离，泡沫细微地炸裂。凝结在罐壁的水滴和她的指腹亲吻，再顺着杯子滑下，滴落在白色纱裙上，淹没在层层叠叠的蕾丝边里，留下微不可见的湿痕。金茜灌了一大口，极为幸福地蜷缩，裙子下的两条腿不自觉地晃来晃去，拖鞋挂在小巧的脚上摇摇欲坠。  
金茜扭头，看着仍在窘迫中的边伯贤：“不喝吗？酒。”  
边伯贤开口：“我不喜欢喝酒……”话语戛然而止在少女又一次突然凑近的动作和贴近的唇。  
突然在唇上多出来的柔软触感，舌头轻易地撬开他的唇舌，麦芽香气的酒液灌进喉管，多余的酒液顺着两人的唇舌相连处蜿蜒而下。舌尖被暧昧地轻舔，然后迅速离开。如果不是嘴里还有啤酒的味道，刚才那个吻绝对会被他算进自己的幻觉。作为补偿他立马收到了另一个亲吻，草莓的清甜和麦芽的酒香重重压在他的嘴唇上，下唇被叼着吮了吮。少女在他的唇间吃吃笑，手不知道什么时候已经按上了他昂扬的性器：“伯贤尼，酒好喝吗？”  
边伯贤沉了脸，掐着她的腰一用力就把她提到了自己的膝上。边伯贤不顾金茜的惊呼，把她推入另一个更加凶猛急切地吻里。吻的间隙他问金茜：“你对每个男人都这样吗？”金茜气喘吁吁，舔他唇，只回答：“拉山德是第一个。”  
边伯贤听不清她在念念叨叨些什么，只觉得应该是他听了会开心的好话。所以他又给金茜一个奖励性质的吻。女孩的唇被他吮的越发红艳，舌尖被他勾出来吃了又吃，弄到女孩只能伏在他身上无力地喘气。可是女孩子不是他见过的女孩应该有的样子，他认识的所有女孩不会在被亲到手脚无力的时候还有余心扭动屁股去蹭身下那个火热发烫的棍状物体。  
金茜磨磨蹭蹭从他身上下来，拉着边伯贤的手往自己裙子下摸：“好热，伯贤尼，我好热，因为喝了酒好热。”被碰到的那一刻却软了身子，夹紧了边伯贤的手，勾住他的脖子，把大半重量都压在了他身上。  
穿过层层堆积的裙摆，是光滑湿润的大腿根部，边伯贤正思考指尖的湿意到底从何而来，下一秒就直接触摸到了毫无防备的湿润的花蕊：金茜没有穿内裤。他的小公主就这样中空着在街上游荡，在他面前撒娇，现在骑在他的手上像个发情的猫咪。金茜显然已经湿了个彻底，他的指尖一陷进去水就淅淅沥沥滴了他一手，猫咪也随着发出一声高亢的尖叫。他的手被金茜的大腿夹着动弹不了，但是指尖在那个最柔嫩的地方划来划去，描摹那条细缝的形状，中指在穴口周围打转，怎么都不愿意插进去给猫咪止痒。  
边伯贤叼住已经失了神的猫咪耳朵，吐息刺激她瑟缩：“那为什么会流水呢？”  
猫咪眼泪汪汪扭扭屁股，开口都带着情欲的热气：“是因为伯贤尼。看到伯贤尼的第一眼就开始流水了，流了好多，我的裙子都要湿了，想要伯贤尼帮我止水。”  
边伯贤只是想想就血脉贲张。娇娇公主一样的女孩子，把白色的大腿袜认认真真拉到最高处，任它勒在皮肉里，然后穿戴好最复杂的裙饰，但是偏偏落下贴身的内裤没有穿，可能被她偷偷塞到床垫下，再假装成世界上最乖最甜的小孩。啊或许更甚，是公主被仆人打扮成最精致的洋娃娃后，再偷偷溜进无人的房间，屈起双腿勾下缀着花边的贴身衣物，塞进某个隐秘的角落。边伯贤甚至嫉妒起掠过女孩双腿间的风，能够先他一步抚摸过女孩全身最柔嫩的地方，诱惑它慢慢绽放。她是否在拉住他的手的时候就已经开始情不自禁夹紧了双腿？是否在买酒的过程中就看着他的手臆想着被插入自己湿软的地方？是否在独自呆在客厅里的时候在沙发上支起双腿撩开裙子玩弄自己？边伯贤将自己的想法一一在她耳边诉说，看着少女的耳廓越变越红，含羞带怨地瞪了他一眼，然后难以察觉地点了点头。  
她好像要证明什么似的，伸出右手，将食指和中指按在边伯贤的嘴唇上，黏黏糊糊开口，尾音打了三个弯：“是用这两根手指弄的……”  
边伯贤只是盯着她，像是老虎窥伺羔羊，眼神幽深。他张口含住少女的手指吸吮，眼睛却紧盯着金茜的表情不放，不愿错过她的任何变化。金茜被他的动作吓了一跳，含在嗓子眼里的惊叫在他舌尖的舔舐下揉成了含含糊糊的咕噜声，脸上的红晕已经烧到了眼尾，给女孩漂亮的脸蛋又增了一抹艳色。  
把女孩抱起来扔到床上在这种情境下成了顺理成章的事情。女孩太轻，在床上还戏剧性地弹了一下，莹白的大腿露出些许，在暖色的灯光下有些晃眼。金茜见他在床前站着不动，就着躺在床上的姿势，撩开裙子支起双腿，用手指扒开那个水光淋漓的密处，中指轻轻一划，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。边伯贤按住她的双腿，只说了一句话：“女孩子不应该做这种动作。”接着便俯身亲吻花瓣，舌尖灵巧地在甬道进出，啧啧有声。金茜绷直了身体，只会把自己不停地往边伯贤的嘴边送，脖颈处的丝带显得她更像一个礼物，把自己包装好让别人品尝。她似在索取似在给予，欢愉到了一个她从未体验过的痛苦的程度。  
边伯贤从她腿间抬起头，淫靡的汁水沾了他满脸，连鼻梁眼窝处都有。他摸摸眼上的汁水，看它在拇指和中指间拉出一道银丝，哼笑：“浦克的花汁？”金茜勾住他的脖子拉下来亲吻：“可是拉山德是要跟赫米娅在一起的。”  
边伯贤半湿的刘海搭在眼前，慢慢挤进金茜的身体里，金茜被他扒了一半的裙子堆在腰间，胸罩也早被他推的高高的。他一只手扣着金茜的腰，另一只手揉捻那个被他又吸又舔以至有些红肿的地方，这个时候才喘息着开口：“那我就不是拉山德。”

3.  
就那么莫名其妙又极其自然的，金茜就在他家住下了。出乎意料地，金茜不仅在性事上与他合得来，在平常的交谈相处中也契合地像是多年未见的知己。他们两个走遍了小小的城市，会上网找来攻略去有名的景点、美食店打卡，也会漫无目的地拉着手在路上闲逛，推开路边小店的门。他们结束一天的美妙旅程后回到家里会在床上延续更深层的快乐，然后边伯贤会披上浴袍就着月光在曲谱上奋笔疾书，金茜在旁边有一搭没一搭地跟他聊天，偶尔看看他的成果提一两句建议，倒真陪他无风无浪的扛过了这纠缠他许久的瓶颈期。边伯贤在写自己的第五首歌的结尾，伸了个懒腰说金茜就是他的缪斯女神。金茜听他这样感叹，只是笑眯眯抿了一口酒：“伯贤尼，这就是缘分呀。”  
适逢祗园祭，他和金茜干脆买了情侣和服穿在身上，牵着手去参拜八坂神社，路上是热热闹闹的花车游行，领头的女人挺着腰板走得优雅端庄。金茜与他十指相扣，时不时跟他嬉笑两句。边伯贤想，他已经很久没有这样毫无顾虑的、纯粹的快乐了。日本的天不算热，这几天还时不时下场小雨，今天算是难得的晴天。金茜鼻子上已经出了薄薄一层汗，他伸手要帮她擦掉汗珠，金茜闭着眼仰着头，阳光在她的鼻尖跳舞，边伯贤心跳漏了一拍。神社里有人善意地跟边伯贤说了一句话，他日语并不算精通，当时只是微笑着点点头糊弄过去，后来走在路上反复琢磨，把几个短短的单词拼凑出模糊的意思：“真是很般配的情侣呀，要幸福哦。”边伯贤紧紧金茜的手，只觉得从树叶缝隙洒下来的阳光晒得他脑子晕晕乎乎，找不到头绪，只有鼻尖晶莹的汗珠在脑内反复闪光。  
在日本的和她一起的时光快乐到有些失真，金茜是轻巧降落在他人生中最失意时刻的猫，披着暗夜的谜团，一切都那么刚刚好，带给他性、快乐、灵感，或许还有一些说不清道不明的情愫。饶是如此，金茜对他仍是一个谜团。他不知道她来自何处，也不知道她为什么出现在深夜的街道上，更不知道她为什么会与他亲热。她好像会突然消失，空空荡荡的房子里只剩他一个人，但过一会儿又从哪个地方出现仿佛从没离开过，站在原地承受他粗暴的亲吻拥抱。他对她的了解除了初遇那晚的那句：“我叫金茜，我喜欢伯贤，喜欢酒。”以外一无所知。哦，或许要再加一点，他知道金茜是个完全的戏剧痴狂者，偶尔聊天时提及，女孩就兴奋地两眼放光，可以长篇大论几天几夜不休，最喜欢的是《仲夏夜之梦》，喜欢到会在意乱情迷的时候对着他喃喃“拉山德”。她会冒出来一些奇奇怪怪的句子和点子，总是有自己的想法，看上去好像很好拿捏，但也因为边伯贤过火的玩笑狠狠锤过他几下。有的时候她天真地有些傻，问出一些常识性的问题，连基本的人情世故都不懂一样，有的时候她又总是讲出一些不经历过什么绝对无法有所体会的话。开始时他还会问金茜一些她的家人、故乡、出国的原因等等一些问题，但总是被金茜搪塞过去或是岔开话题，一两次过后他也就知道了她不想回答，便不再开口询问。女孩就还是那个一身谜团的女孩。女孩就是谜团本身。  
时间渐渐推移，他的不安慢慢增加，并没有随着窗外的落叶一起飘散。金茜会在他身边呆多久呢？夏天过得好快，掬了一捧水的时间便溜走了，砸出深深浅浅的波纹。他在日本也快呆到三个月了。经纪人的电话开始打过来，先问问他玩的怎么样，扯东扯西最后委婉地暗示他该回去了，工作室等了很久、采访也堆了很多。到后面直接打电话来开门见山：“边伯贤，你再不回来我就直接去日本了。”  
金茜随口一问：“伯贤尼，谁呀？”边伯贤慌乱地挂掉电话，咳嗽一声把手机藏在身后连连否认：“没有什么。”金茜看着他明显是欲盖弥彰的行为若有所思。  
虽说回韩国该提上日程，但是金茜更是悬在他心上的石头，用细细的丝线拴着，连呼吸都会摇摇欲坠。边伯贤看着金茜躺在阳台上的摇摇椅上眯着眼睛吹风，脚丫光裸泛着粉色，与初见时相比没有任何变化，反倒是他越陷越深，成为了一个作茧自缚的怪人。他之前从不正视自己的想法，把那些奇奇怪怪的情愫统统打包塞进抽屉里，任由他们落灰，或是期望能在一次次的性事里撞进她的身体里，让所有头痛的心悸的想法淹没在情潮里。有一次在旅途中金茜盯着恋人们祈福的木牌发呆，突然问他：“伯贤尼，爱情的保质期是多久呢？”边伯贤不知道在想什么，信口一说：“三个月吧。”那些想法就在抽屉里不满地横冲直撞，气鼓鼓地否认。他们越长越大，每日每日彰显自己的存在感，大有要把抽屉撑破的趋势。那些想法、那些情感是贪吃鬼，蚕食他的爱情和渴望，狂饮他的希冀和欲望，狞笑着霸占他的理智。  
他开始没有安全感，患得患失，经纪人收到他新写的歌词都说有些偏执的味道。早上起来如果身边是空的，他就冲进客厅里寻找女孩的影子。金茜在厨房里捧着杯子小口小口喝牛奶，见他冲出来，睁着懵懂的眼睛，上前抱住他问他怎么不穿鞋，光着脚会感冒的呀。边伯贤直接将她放在餐桌上，就着昨晚残留的液体就又冲了进去。她明明就在身边，可为什么感觉越来越遥远？边伯贤一阵心悸。  
这是一场粗暴的性爱，绝对称不上温柔。他不知道他有没有弄痛他心爱的小女孩，可是金茜好像知道他的不安与烦恼，并没有哭哭啼啼撒娇，只是摸摸边伯贤的头发，默不作声。边伯贤在性事结束后像个孩子似的抱着她不放，头埋在她潮湿的颈间想要打上一百个记号。他头埋得更深，闷声问：“你爱我吗？”然后边伯贤在心里默念，拜托，请说你爱我，因为我好像很爱你。金茜听了好像很惊讶，捧着边伯贤的脸对他说：“当然爱啦，我很爱伯贤。”  
边伯贤看着金茜的眼睛，清澈见底像一潭湖水，没有杂质，天真干净，认认真真对着他诉说爱语，掷地有声。但是是这样吗？边伯贤有些恍惚，为什么得到了承诺他还是惴惴不安，像在拥抱幻像。这太像梦境了，发生在异国他乡的浪漫爱情故事，总是在夏夜里格外炽热，像一把火熊熊燃烧过就无影无踪，电影里都这么演。这个梦的保质期是一整个夏天吗？夏天过去了，美好的冰淇淋会融化成黏糊糊的讨人厌的糖水，只有残余的热气吹起他不灭的爱火，提醒他结束了、该醒了。  
后来的某一天边伯贤突然意识到，金茜确实是爱他的，她没有骗人。但是她的爱范围太广阔，她爱天空飘过的云朵、爱公园里野猫摇晃的尾巴、爱雨滴坠落在地的声响，她爱那么多东西，要把所有美好的事物都包揽在温柔似海的眼眸里。金茜爱边伯贤，但是她对他的爱与她对从他唇边溢出的酒液的爱并无不同。她总是用多情的、柔软的眼神看着边伯贤，于是边伯贤就在她的爱情中沉沦，交付自己的一颗真心。  
当时的边伯贤只是抱紧金茜，虔诚地印上她的嘴唇，他都没发现自己有些颤抖：“请不要离开我。”他自私地不去想后果，他不管她到底是谁、想要去哪里、打算干什么、怎么跟他一起回去、怎么和经纪人解释，他什么都不想什么都不管，他只是偏执地说请不要离开我，其他什么都可以。我们可以一起去非洲看日落，你一定喜欢那里的鹿，我们还可以去北极看极光和北极熊，在冰屋里做爱，我还想带你见见我的经纪人哥还有我哥，虽然嘴很碎有的时候很凶但都是很好的人。他是喝醉酒的人，对着珍爱的女孩喃喃自语。他不知道自己稀里糊涂说了多少乱七八糟的东西，金茜只是默默听着不作回答，最后边伯贤在昏昏欲睡间感觉到额间有一阵微凉湿润的类似唇瓣的触感。

4.  
这个清晨他醒的格外早，醒来时外面的天仍笼着一层蓝雾，月亮还挂在天空中微弱地发着光亮。连鸟都还在沉眠，只有不知疲倦的猫咪叫了两三声。边伯贤的手虚虚一握，身边的床铺已经空了，只剩一些余温提醒他爱情刚走不久。他光着脚冲到楼下四处张望，想要找到女孩离开的身影，期望一个声音能从后面将他拥抱：“伯贤尼，不穿鞋会感冒的呀。”太早了，连街道上都静悄悄的，只有零星几个上班族揉着困倦的眼睛匆匆走过，连一个疑惑的眼神也不愿分给这位情伤者。  
他当然只能是无功而返。路上不知道踩到了什么，回来才发现右脚在慢慢往外渗血。太狼狈了，爱情总是有魔力把人变得这么狼狈。他现在终于有勇气承认那是爱情。厨房里的牛奶还在冒热气，是金茜留给他唯一的东西。杯子下还压了一张纸条，字体笨拙：“笨蛋伯贤，记得穿鞋子呀！我走啦，不要想我！ 爱你的，金茜。”结尾是他教给她怎样画的一个小小的爱心。他把纸条翻过来，又在背面看到一行小小的字，他都能想到金茜咬着笔头皱着眉头犹犹豫豫下笔的模样：“哎呀，我想了想，你还是多想想我吧！别忘了我呀！我也会经常想你的，所以很公平哦。边伯贤！”最后三个字写的格外大，格外认真，一笔一划，像是练习了许多遍但没有实操过一样，带着生涩的熟练。  
他眼睛酸胀，下一秒就要流下泪来，但是硬生生忍住了。窗户没关，清晨的风还带着露珠和青草的气味，将窗台上的另一张纸条也吹了下来，飘飘摇摇，最后掉落在他面前的地板上。边伯贤蹲下身慢慢从木质地板上将那薄薄的纸片撕下来，一个字一个字缓慢地看。这张纸条上的字明显杂乱许多，像是时间不够匆匆忙忙写下的，夹杂着好几个错字，笔画末尾都要飞起来。“我唯一的拉山德，祝你遇到自己的赫米娅。”  
边伯贤一下子失去了力气，跪在地上，砸下的水滴溅起并不存在的微尘，像梦一样飘无影踪了。

5.  
“你在日本……怎么了？”拍摄综艺中间的休息时间，经纪人拍拍他的肩，小心翼翼的问。  
边伯贤坐在化妆镜前补妆顺便补眠，听到这句话睁开眼睛从镜子里看他，然后扯出来一个笑：“没什么啊，散了散心，还写了那么多不错的歌。”能说什么呢？告诉哥我在日本街头捡到一个像猫一样的女孩，然后跟她同居了三个月，单方面给予了爱情，最后她像精灵一样消失了，就和出现的时候一样神秘？太荒谬了，没有人会相信的。即使这确确实实地发生了。  
经纪人顿了顿，开口：“感觉你变了很多。……总之，有什么需要就跟哥说，知道的吧？”他得到肯定的答复后忧心忡忡地走了，仍是一副放心不下的表情。  
边伯贤看着镜子里的自己，化妆师的刷子在他脸上扫来扫去，打造出一张挑不出错的脸庞。他对着staff笑了一下，听到几声惊叫和小小声的称赞。他看镜子里的脸，帅气但是阴郁，总有些神经质。他这几天拿手机刷NAVER，每天都能看到自己的热帖飘在首页，大意就是携新专归来的边伯贤反响热烈、舞台魅力脸蛋天才俘获人心、前所未有的心脏与耳膜双重袭击，还有什么颓废性感美重新出击、专辑风格多变花样繁多等等之类的能把他夸出花来的话。祝贺的电话接了很多，称赞的话语也快麻痹他的神经。他的热度居高不下，大有重回一线国民男星的趋势，任谁看他都处于人生中数一数二的成功时刻。他忙得团团转，一刻都不停歇，恨不得25小时都在工作，跑完行程就又回到工作室做音乐，连庆功宴他都只是过去喝几杯酒再借口离开，又去工作室废寝忘食。  
音乐评论家说他这次的专辑是有关爱的专辑，从初识的惊讶到互通心意的甜蜜再到热恋期的激情。后面是爱的患得患失和爱的控制欲加强，风格几乎从纯粹的爱情中跳脱。可能恋爱的方向有些走偏，但是作为音乐来说真的是非常出彩的一张专辑，值得欣赏。  
边伯贤想说的不错。可是这么多人都喜欢我、喜欢我的音乐，怎么就没有那个人呢，怎么那个人还是能够挥挥手连再见都不肯当面说就离我而去呢？他回韩国以后有形形色色的男男女女，或暗示或明示，想要与他春风一度或是发展恋情。有些他记不得脸和名字，有的他记得眼睛或嘴巴让他想起他曾经拥有过的那只猫。但他统统拒绝了，没日没夜泡在工作室里，更加用力地要把所有瑰丽的梦境都写进歌里，把他们相处的点滴都打磨成歌词，可能里面会透露出他的挽留、他的思念，让他显得格外可怜，不过爱情不就是这样的吗？如果变的可怜能够让金茜回到他的身边，那么他就可以是乞求爱情的小丑。  
夏日的爱情好像真的已经远去了，连韩国都开始渐渐转凉，秋天真的来了。当他又是一个通宵工作后从电脑前抬起头，看到外面天光大亮，天空中只有清浅泛白的蓝色，光秃秃的枝丫只剩一两片叶子挂着，在寒风中颤颤发抖。路上的行人已经穿上了高领毛衣，裹着风衣和围巾，顶着通红的鼻尖行色匆匆。  
边伯贤写了好多歌，他去翻他的稿，感觉那一段在日本的经历好像已经过去多年，记忆模糊时再回想却又清晰地历历在目，连每一刻的心情都能再次完完整整地体会一遍，让他和他的夏日恋曲再次相拥。那些他看着她站在门前时心中涌现的柔情、为她擦汗的时候青春懵懂的像个毛头小子、她离开时候的钝痛。他亲吻她就是在亲吻爱情。  
他回来也经常去翻阅莎翁的戏剧，看的最多的还是《仲夏夜之梦》。他看到拉山德和赫米娅令人啼笑皆非的爱情，兜兜转转还是会和对方相伴一生，不禁有些气闷：既然这么喜欢仲夏夜之梦，为什么不干脆顺着剧本一直演下去？浪漫爱情喜剧在他这里就变成了求爱无果的悲剧。但是他又想起来这场戏剧从一开始就不是典型性的，他扮演了拉山德，金茜却不认为自己是赫米娅，或者说，不总是赫米娅。她是这场戏剧的漏洞和导演者，跳跃在每一个角色中间，控制着剧情的走向和发展，是随心所欲的精灵。她有的时候是浦克，亲手为边伯贤滴上花汁；有的时候又是赫米娅，和他在爱情故事里周旋；有的时候她又是奥布朗，站在权利的制高点操控木偶。  
他对她的了解来得太晚，翻出记忆碎片一个人在原地空空打转，就显得格外可悲。

6.  
边伯贤去日本的活动明显减少了很多，不是重要的行程他就绝对不愿踏上那里一步。即使去了他也总是跑的远远的，从不在自己的房子里住，也不让别人去住。逃避虽然可耻但有用，边伯贤觉得自己真的好像要把金茜忘掉了。过去了一个秋天一个冬天一个春天，时间无情轮转，他一个人埋在工作里度过了三个色彩斑斓的季节。一个人驾车去公园看大片盛开的波斯菊，一个人拿着冒着热气的红薯堆雪人，一个人站在树下看门口的树枝抽出新芽。  
但总是逃不掉的，总有些事情是不能永远逃避不去面对的。他终究还是在第二年的夏日重新踏上了这片邻国的土地。说来也很巧，这个行程连地点都在同一座城市。可是移动的时候他坐在车上看着车窗外略过的熟悉的景色，甚至能回想起他们走到哪个地方说了什么话，他连她脸上的表情都记得一清二楚。日本太小了，连带着城市用脚就能丈量完。当时他们一起走过了每一个角落，就导致现在他到哪里都能想到熟悉的身影和故事情节。  
一天的工作结束后他婉拒了经纪人的邀请，说要自己出去买杯可乐就回酒店待着，走着走着却又走到那条每日都会走上两三遍的熟悉的街道。他惊觉面前是熟悉的便利店，身后是熟悉的房子，连天上挂着的月亮都和那晚没什么不同，银银如钩，重新诉说爱语般清晰，月光倾泻一地。有一只猫走过来蹭蹭他的脚踝，他蹲下去想要摸摸皮毛，那猫却一下子窜走了。  
他还没站起身，没来由的心头一跳，一双熟悉的小黑皮鞋又站在他的面前：“边伯贤，给我买酒喝好不好？”  
他的夏日限定回来了。


End file.
